


Mage-Chapter 78- The Battle Plan

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [77]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage-Chapter 78- The Battle Plan

Part 1- Waiting Around

Liz, Bip, and Alex sat around a long oval table in an under decorated room. The wall behind the pair was made of glass giving an amazing view of the city below and allowing light to stream into the room. Alex let out a loud and long sigh as he tapped his fingers against the table. He rocked his chain back balancing it to two legs.

“Sorry this is taking so long, but please don’t rock on your chair,” Vice President Joe who sat at the head of the table said.

“This is so boring… I can't believe I woke up early for this,” complained Alex.

Liz reached her hand around behind Alex's chair and gave it a strong push sending it falling back down onto four legs and crashing Alex's stomach into the edge of the table.

“Ahh!” Alex yelled as he reached to his now aching stomach.

“You woke up at ten thirty, that’s not even that early. Just be patient,” Liz scolded as Bip nodded in agreement.

The door to the office slowly creaked open drawing the group's attention to it. One by one people started to file into the room. Liz, Bip, and Alex watched on quickly recognizing the people entering. 2,4,6,5 and 9 all walked into the room and took up a seat opposite Alex and Liz.

“What are all of you doing here?” asked Liz.

“All our guilds leaders received summands. Everyone else was to busy to show up so we’re here to represent the guild,” 2 explained.

“I was busy as well,” 9 said as he rocked back in his chair and rubbed his hand against his head. “I had plans all week, now it’s all ruined.”

“You were passed out in the club when we found you, I had to drag you out of there,” 5 complained as he rested his hand in his head.

“Please… don’t rock on your chair.”

As the guild higher-ups took their seats the sound of footsteps once again came from just outside the room. The group looked to the door as someone else entered the room. Alex instantly recognized the man.

“Adam? What are you doing here?”

“You know about as much as I do, I just received a letter to come here,” Adam said as he took a seat on the same side as Liz and Alex leaving a gap between himself and the Mages. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Joe said as he stood up from his chair. “Now that everyone is here we can begin.”

Part 2- The Meeting

“I won't beat around the bush too much. As you all know we are currently in preparation to launch an attack on Lemia. We have a plan set in place, the first part of which involves sending a force to provide reconnaissance. We have been looking for people to make up our recon force with and well… you’re them.”

“Us?... why us?” asked Liz.

“A good question. With the information you brought us back from Lemia we knew that sending ordinary soldiers in to do this job would be a suicide mission, however, using mages provides its own risks. Given that the machines are made using magic users sending them in could just result in bolstering our enemy's numbers. So it was decided that we would use people who have proven themselves to be the best of the best. Liz, Alex and Adam, you’ve all proven your selves to have great ability seeing as you have already managed to come back alive once so you were all obvious picks,” Joe explained before turning to look at the guild leaders. “While the Guild Of The Silver Sun is well known and respected as one of the best Guilds in the business, not to mention the fact that two of the only survivors from the Lemian Peace disaster where members of your guild, the logical decision was to use the highest members of your guild which would be all of you.”

“So are you saying… you’re sending us back to Lemia?” Asked Liz somewhat nervously.

“You do have the right to refuse of course just like any job, no one is going to force you to go back there after what the three of you experienced.”

“But we will be getting paid right?” 4 asked as he raised his hand.

“You will be compensated, of course, the exact amount I will discuss with 2 later but be sure that it will be quite substantial.”

“Well, I think I speak for us five at least that you have us sold… can we go now,” 9 groaned.

Joe looked to the rest of the numbers, his look asking them for there opinion on 9’s statement. The other numbers all nodded in agreement.

“Very well then,” Joe said before turning to look at the other side of the table. “And what about all of you?”

Liz Alex and Adam looked at each other all at once feeling the same reaction at once. They all nodded at each other before turning to look at Joe once again.

“Let’s make those bastards pay for what they did to us,” Alex said, a cocky grin stretching across his face.

Joe smiled in reply before turning around to the bench behind the desk and grabbed a hand full of papers. He turned back to the table and chucked the documents out on the table.

“Please everyone take one of these, they document the plan for the attack on Lemia, we will go over the basics of it now but I expect all of you to go over it in your own time before you ship out.”

The group all reached out and grabbed one of the documents from the pile and began flipping through the pages.

“In two weeks from now, you will all be shipped out in a covert aircraft and airdropped into the Lemian mountain. At that point, you will need to make your way to the capital and keep an eye on things from there and keep us informed. Just before the attack begins you will need to split up into two teams with one infiltrating the capital building itself. When the attack begins both teams will need to start a stir and cause as much damage as possible to instill confusion as the rest of our force makes its way to the capital. Liz, your job will be to make contact with the Lemian resistance you mentioned and enlist their help in causing chaos in the capital when the time comes.”

“So how long are we gonna have to lye low over there?” Adam asked.

“The proper attack will begin at dawn exactly one week after your arrival.”

2 raised her hand to her chin and began to scratch as she thought.

“One week alone in Lemia huh… that’s a pretty long time considering the circumstances,” 2 said.

“I won't lie, it will be extremely dangerous, if you’re not careful you will most likely die, and even if you are then the chances that you make it home in one piece is still highly unlikely. You can all still back out now, we can find someone else to take your place, but this will be your last chance. If you leave this room today then there is no backing down, do you understand.”

A silence fell over the room as joe scanned over everyone in the room as they thought. They all looked at each other to gauge each other's reaction. After a few seconds, they all nodded in unison.

“I think you know our answer,” 2 said as she locked eyes with Joe.

Joe smiled.

“Very good, now then you’re all free to go about your business for the next few days. Three days before you ship out please show up here and we will prepare you for shipping out…” Joe said before his watch began to sound out an alarm, he looked down at his watch. “I my I lost track of time, you’re all dismissed.”

The group all stood up and filed out of the room one by one leaving Joe alone who turned around to the bench behind him.

Part 3- Meanwhile In Lemia

The sound of hundreds of people tapping keys on there keyboard sounded out in the dimly lit hall. The hall was lined with desks running from wall to wall leaving a gap in the middle to walk down. The people working all wore visors encompassing their entire heads as they worked. The room veered downward towards a wide space at the bottom. Running all along the back wall was a large monitor taking up the entire wall which was responsible for most of the light in the room. The monitor displayed hundreds of smaller images showing security footage from all across Lemia flicking to a different image every few moments. President Xang stood at the front of the room looking up at the screen with his bodyguard standing ready behind him. He stood in front of a podium with a small circular piece of metal sitting on it with a blue light in the middle. The light in the middle began to flash and a beeping. Suddenly a light blue 3d image shot up from the center light of a man wearing a dark cloak.

“Ahhh my friend it is good to finally hear from you again,” President Xang said.

“How have things been progressing on your end,” The strange figure said, his voice distorted,

“Well we have been able to integrate many of the Magic users captured from their base into our machines, they are being tested now but so far they appear to be even more powerful then others. I must once again thank you for you’re tip-off that they where housing magic users at their base, not to mention all of your generous donations to my government, without you none of this would be possible.”

“No thanks is required, just don’t squander this opportunity, our plans our working out so far but if you screw things up you will regret it.”

“How dare you threaten the…” Lang said as he took a step forward before being stopped by the president.

“I understand… I thank you again for this opportunity,” The resident said as he bowed.

“Very good… oh, one more thing. They’re coming for you, an attack is being planned but in the meantime, they will be sending spies to keep eyes on you… be warry,” The stranger warned.

“I understand, how should I go about disposing of them?”

“I trust you to figure that part out yourself,” the figure said before the light cut out.

The president thought on the stranger's words before turning around and walking towards the exit followed behind by Lang.


End file.
